Transformers Generation 2: Alianza
by DeadStriker32
Summary: Luego del ataque a la granja de los Yeagers, los hermanos fueron apresados por miembros militares de una fuerza desconocida, hasta ahora solo se sabe que William Lennox encabeza este grupo, los jóvenes están a la mitad de su camino, nuevas alianzas y su pasado, que casi no recuerdan, se les serán contados. AU de Transformers
1. Capitulo 1

Todo era un desastre, el terreno estaba destruido, soldados rodeaban a los Autobots, mientras que otros se adentraban en la casa para detener a los que estaban adentro.

El Mayor Lennox intenta enfrentarse a Hide, Seenthry hace el mayor esfuerzo posible para no dañar a los humanos que arremetían fuego contra él, Bumblebee y Rachet ya fueron apresados por unos soldados.

Hound disparaba a diestra y siniestra sin detenerse, Crosshairs estaba en el suelo, débil y apenas con fuerza para moverse , y Drift daba frente a unos cuantos soldados con sus katanas.

En los cielos, un avión AC-130 sobrevolaba los alrededores, los pilotos estaban listo para abrir fuego con proyectiles explosivos.

La voz de Robert Epps se hizo presente diciendo una palabra: "Fuego!".

Cinco pequeños proyectiles salieron de un lado del avión, y todos ellos iban para las gigantescas maquinas que estaban luchando allí abajo.

La explosión fue pequeña pero lo suficiente fuerte como para lanza por los aires a los Autobots.

El veterano de guerra, Hound, cayó bruscamente en el suelo, balas rozaban todos su cuerpo muy pocas fueron las que impactaron en él-Malditos humanoooos!- gritó Hound para sacar una pequeña pistola y empezar a disparar con furia.

Unos cuatros soldados corrieron apresurados hacia Hound, llevando una caja que brillaba en tonalidades azules y celestes.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!- gritó el hombre que encabezaba la formación.

El aparato empezó a hacer un ruido raro, un brilló surgió de él e impactó en el Autobot, y en cuestión de segundos Hound había pasado a Modo Vehículo obligadamente.

-¡Traigan al Autobot aquí!- ordenó el mismo soldado de hace rato y los tres hombres restante fueron hacia ese camión que era Hound, abrieron la puerta y parecían sacar a un hombre regordete, con una vestimenta parecida a la de Hound y con unas cadenas de balas colgando de su torso en forma de "X".

-¡¿Quien demonios se creen?!, ¡Quitenme las manos de encima!- dijo el hombre haciendo contra a los soldados.

-Llévenselo, y asegúrense de que no escape- ordenó el soldado líder de ese escuadrón.

Y mientras los soldados llevaban a ese hombre quien se suponía que era Hound, se podían escuchar los mil y un insultos que lanzaba el Autobot a lo lejos.

Ahora seguía Crosshairs, el procedimiento fue el mismo unos cuantos soldados distraían al ya debilitado Autobot mientras un puñado de soldados se acercaban con esa caja para así neutralizar al Cybertroniano, y por último, Drift.

Ambos Autobots no estaban muy lejos así que ambos se vieron afectados al mismo tiempo por esa caja.

Del auto, que se suponía era Crosshairs, sacaron a un hombre un tanto joven, gabardina verde con marcas negras, pantalones negros que hacían juego con la gabardina, un pañuelo verde que tapaba su cabello y con el, unos lentes negros con una lentilla roja y otra azul.

Y de Drift, un hombre con rasgos japoneses y con una armadura rara que asimilaba a la de un guerrero samurai con marcas azules clara por todos lados, y por último tenía un largo pelo amarrado con una especia de tela.

La forma humana de Cross peleaba con los soldados, en vano, ya que luego unos cuatros soldados más llegaron para llevárselo a la fuerza, pero Drift aceptó su derrota dejando que unos soldados se lo lleven si rechistar ninguna palabra.

Hide, quien estaba a lo lejos miraba como esos soldados llevaban a Hound, a Cross y a Drift, dejando de lado a Lennox, fue a ayudarlos sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Prime!- gritó Hide para llamar la atención de su hermano, el peliazul fija la vista en su hermano y luego se da cuenta de lo que les pasó a los Autobots.

-Maldición...- murmura Seenthry para así ayudar a su hermano.

-No hay de otra, Prime...Tenemos que hacerlo- dijo Hide sacando sus respectivas escopetas de su chaqueta.

Seenthry miraba la situación en la que se encontraba, su hermano tenía razón, si no lastimaban a esos hombre jamás se detendrían, el joven Prime solo suspiró y dijo:

-Tienes razón...- y así el Prime desenfundó sus hachas listo para pelear.

Pero entonces una gran explosión interrumpe el camino de los jóvenes, haciéndolos volar lejos.

-Pero que demonios?!- grita Seenthry levantándose del suelo mientras que se tapaba la boca con su chaqueta ante todo el polvo que había- Hide, ¿estás bien?- pregunta el Prime viendo a su hermano, quien estaba recostado en el suelo, con un gesto de dolor en su cara.

-Tenía que verla venir, siempre nos pasa eso- gruñó Hide con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Entonces la nube de polvo se dispersó dejando ver lo que era la situación, los Autobots estaban encerrados en una especie de jeep blindado al igual que Rachet y Bee, Cade, Sam, Brains y Joshua estaban siendo escoltados con la manos en la cabeza hacia un camión completamente negro, y ahora, Seen y Hide estaban rodeados de soldados con William Lennox al frente de la formación

-Interesante...- susurró Hide con una sonrisa en su cara y con sus escopetas preparadas.

-Hide...Espero que domines bien la RealHoloform, por que la necesitarás- dijo Seenthry enfundando sus hachas.

-A la cuenta de 3...- dijo el pelinegro para que Seenthry lo siguiera.

-...1...- la escena empezó a correr en cámara lenta.

-...2...- los latidos de los jóvenes resonaban como tambores

Y así ambos hermano gritaron al unísono:

-...3..!-

Y sin perder ningún segundo Hide y Seenthry saltaron hacia afuera del circulo de soldados para que así esas estelas celestinas invadan el cuerpo de los jóvenes.

-¡NO LO ARRUINES PRIME!- gritó Hide antes de que se completara la transformación para así mostrar al Autobot IronHide y al Gran Optimus Prime.

-Esto se pondrá muy bueno- dijo el Autobot chocando los puños.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza Hide!- ordenó el Prime.

-Si, si, si, lo que digas!- gritó Hide disparando a la grupo de soldados haciéndolos volar por todas las direcciones.

Pero ellos no iban a dar el brazo a torcer, sin rechistar, ni soltar algún sonido de dolor, los soldados se levantaron y decididos, abrieron fuego ante los gigantes de metal, cada bala solo rebotaba ante la dureza de los cybertronianos, Hide solo miraba con odio a los soldados mientras que el Prime caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, pese a las balas que rebotaban en su cuerpo.

-Prime!- gritó Hide atrayendo la atención de su hermano- William Lennox... Él es el que está detrás de todo este ataque- murmuró Hide para después apuntar lentamente al nombrado-...Es él...-

Seenthry miró al soldado, su mirada cambió de una seria a una de odio total, ahora en vez de caminar pasivamente lo hacia rápido y con pasos salvajes.

-...Lennox...- susurró el Prime una vez que estaba parado delante del mismo, entonces el titán metálico se agacha para poder ver cara a cara al Mayor Lennox; y con tremendo fervor, exhaló un caliente vapor que se fue dispersando en el aire.

William ni se inmutó ante el Prime, es como si estuviera acostumbrado a que un gigante de más de 10 metros hecho de metal se enfurezca con él.

-Espero que tengas una buena razón para venir aquí y atacar a mis aliados y hermanos!...- gruñó el Autobot enterrando su puño en la tierra a tan solo un metro de Lennox.

-No te tengo miedo hijo... Yo sé que solo eres un niño detrás de toda esa coraza de metal... Y si no quieres que tus compañeros salgamos heridos de aquí, y haya daños colaterales, vuelve a tu tamaño normal y no abriremos fuego- amenazó Lennox pero Seenthry solo gritó:

-Vienes aquí, destruyes todo con tus soldados y vehículos, atacas, apresas y amenazas a los míos para que después digas que quieres hablar?!, ni siquiera el mas perseverante de los Primes aguantaría tal, falta...DE!...RESPETO!- y así el cubre-bocas del Prime se activó indicando su nivel de furia. En cuestión de momentos el brazo izquierdo del Autobots se empezó a rearmar formando un gran cañón, el cual apuntaba a la cabeza de Lennox.

-Piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer!- gritó el Mayor Lennox antes de que el interior del cañón empezara a iluminarse- Si así lo quieres...!- dijo el soldado para tomar un lanza-granadas que colgaba de su cintura y apuntar a la cara del robot.

La escena ocurrió en un solo segundo pero al momento de la explosión Seenthry salió volando por la fuerza de colisión, Hide al ver como su hermano era lanzado por los aires transformó su muñeca izquierda en una metralleta y corrió a socorrerlo.

-Prime!- gritó Hide , cuando ya estaba a metros de Seenthry apuntó el arma hacia los soldados mientras que intentaba ayudar a su hermano- Vamos levántate!- ordenó el Autobot sin dejar de tener en la mira a los uniformados.

El Prime lanzó un quejido, seguido de un escupitajo de algo que parecía aceite o petróleo, luego el chirrido de placas de metal moviéndose se escuchó tras que el líder Autobot se haya levantado del suelo parcialmente.

-Cof,Cof, Cof!- brutos tosidos fue lo único que salió del Prime.

-Ves lo que pasa cuando tienes ese idealismo de no matar a los humanos?- preguntó Hide tratando de que su hermano entre en la realidad, Seenthry tosió un poco de polvo que había en sus pulmones pero en ningún momento respondió ante su hermano- Si no empiezas a comportarte con un verdadero líder todos vamos a morir, incluyendo a Rach y a Bee- y con la sola mención de esos nombres el Prime abrió los ojos entendiendo, por fin, la situación que los envolvía.

-...Está bien...Tú ganas- y así los brazos del Prime se transformaron en unos cañones.

-Fuego!- ordenó Lennox al ver al Prime desenfundar esas armas.

Unos hombres con lanza-misiles dispararon contra los Autobots rodeándolos de una nube de fuego pero estos ni se inmutaron ya que estaban como si nada.

Cuando el fuego se dispersó Hide empezó a disparar sin tregua a los soldados mientras que Seenthry, con la distracción de Hide, se dirigía a los vehículos en que estaban sus hermanos.

-Aguanten!- gritó Seen mientras corría hacia ellos, unos soldados que vigilaban a los híbridos salieron del auto en vano ya que el Autobot los mandó por los aires con un simple golpe de sus cañones.

-Los sacaré de ahí!- dijo Seenthry levantando el auto para tratar de destrozarlo, entonces la voz del pequeño Bee se hizo presente cuando dijo:

-Cuidadooooo!- mientras señalaba por detrás de Seenthry y cuando el Prime giró la mirada se encontró con una especie de camión lanzacohetes apunto de abrir fuego, lo primero que hizo Seen fue poner al vehículo en el suelo para así cubrirlo con su cuerpo.

Nuevamente el Autobot se vio en una nube de fuego pero esta vez, cuando la nube desapareció el cybertroniano se encontraba tirado encima del blindado con un gran hueco en su espalda que dejaba ver hasta el más pequeño cable.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh- gritó Seenthry de dolor.

-...Maldición...- murmuró el Mayor Lennox al ver al Autobot debilitado encima del auto- Saquen a los objetivos del blindado y llévenlos a otro!- ordenó Lennox y entonces un grupo de soldados liderados por Epps fueron hacia donde estaba el Prime.

Seenthry apenas podía ver, su visión ahora estaba borrosa y su mente estaba mareada por el ataque, pero cuando giró la mirada hacia la derecha pudo ver a unos soldados que intentaban abrir las puertas del blindado, Epps era quien logró forzar la puerta, mientras que otros hombres llevaban a la fuerza a los hermanos.

-No los toquen!- dijo Seen antes de que, con su brazo, intentara barrer a los soldados pero con lo lento que venía pudieron agacharse para esquivarlo.

-Seenthry!- gritaba Bee mientras se lo llevaban.

-Bum...Blebee- susurraba lentamente el Prime mientras extendía su mano, creyendo alcanzar a su hermano.

Seenthry empezaba a ver cada vez menos, sentía que ni siquiera su brazo podía levantar, intentó hablar pero solo salían unas palabras secas y que no se entendían, todo se iba volviendo negro, era como si se desvaneciera, lo último que dijo el joven fue:

-No se los lleven...Por...favor...- con una voz resquebrajada y que parecía abrir un llanto.

A varios metros, mientras peleaba con Hide en su forma Autobot, William Lennox parecía comunicarse con alguien, primero disparaba y luego hablaba, o viceversa, unas cuantas palabras que no tenían sentido, hasta que, dijo:

 _(Transformers 3 OST- There is no plan)._

-Halcón...Alfa...Z Tango, fuego!-

Un estruendo sonó en la zona, algo se estaba acercando cada vez más y más, Hide levanta la mirada y lo único que pudo hacer es quedarse boquiabierto antes de que una gran explosión lo haya envuelto a él y a su hermano.

Hubo un silencio muerto, lo único que escuchaban los soldados era el sonido del fuego que bailaba por todos lados.

-Ven algo?!- gritó Lennox, quien se había cubierto detrás de un vehículo blindado.

-No lo sé!... No veo ningún movimiento- dijo Epps.

Las nubes de humo iban desapareciendo lentamente, unas figuras tiradas en el suelo se diferenciaban en toda esa bruma.

Los soldados se encaminaban lentamente hacia los ya derrotados Autobots, pero eso sí, con sus armas aún en alto.

-Han caído, Señor!- gritó un soldado que encabezaba todo ese grupo.

Entonces, Lennox junto a Epps se apresuraron en ir hacia donde estaban los Autobots caído, pero cuando llegaron a la escena, más impresionados no pudieron estar. Hide era el único que estaba en modo robot, un forzoso respiro provenía de él, y parecía que algo llevaba en su mano derecha, ya que la tenía oculta en su pecho.

-Señor, uno de los Autobots aún sigue en pie- exclamó otro soldado.

-No disparen!- ordenó Lennox al apenas escuchar eso.

Hide respiraba cada vez más rápido, no quería que esos hombres se acercaran a él.

-A...Aléjense...Aléjense!- gritó el demacrado Autobot.

-Mantengan posiciones, quédense donde están!- ordenó Lennox mientras levantaba el brazo izquierdo con el puño cerrado.

Todos los uniformados quedaron como piedra ante la orden de su superior, así que Lennox era el único que se acercaba a Hide.

-No te acerques!- gritó Hide, para así, con su única mano libre lanzarsela al Mayor, pero este por su parte, esquivó el brazo del gigante con simplemente hacerse a un lado; el brazo de Hide al parecer quedó hecho añicos, le faltaba parte de su coraza, y podía verse unos cuantos cables, circuitos, entre otras cosas.

El Autobot quedó mirando a Lennox fijamente, y con una furia inexplicable dijo:

-Juro que te aplastaré...Miserable humano...-

-...Sabes, jamás pensé que nuestro reencuentro fuera así Hide...- murmuró Lennox completamente nostálgico- Me recuerdas mucho a tu padre...Eres su viva imagen-.

-...¿Quien eres tú?...¿Y como demonios me conoces?...- preguntó Hide con las poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-Todo a su tiempo, Hide, pero estarán bien...Tanto tus hermanos, como los otros estarán bien...- dijo Lennox, luego se alejó unos pasos, y como si supiera el momento exacto, vio como Hide pasaba a su forma humana, junto con ese destello celeste.

Cuando finalmente todo ese brillo desapareció se pudo ver, por fin, lo que Hide ocultaba debajo de él. Seenthry, estaba bajo el pecho de su hermano menor, no estaba muy dañado, solo uno que otro rasguño en su rostro, y suciedad en su vestimenta y pelo... Pero Hide... El recibió todo el daño.

Su pelo estaba mezclado con sangre, al parecer tuvo una grave herida en la cabeza, ya que de ella bajaba una gran línea de sangre que iba por todo su rostro, su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado mientras que el derecho estaba a medio cerrarse.

Con lo que le quedaba de consciencia, Hide levantó la mirada y vio a Seenthry, para que luego una mera sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

-Estás bien...hermanito- dijo el pelinegro mientras lentamente cerraba su ojo para así caer inconsciente ante todo lo que sufrió. Pero eso si, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 **Bueno, y aquí está el nuevo capitulo, para los pocos que siguen esta serie, discúlpenme pero los estudio me tienen algo atareado, y aunque eso no significa que no tuve tiempo de escribir ni mucho menos, sino que no encontré la inspiración para escribir esta historia. Pero por lo menos estoy al tanto de que si quiero inspirarme para seguir con esta historia no más debo de verme todas las pinches sagas de Transformers y ya, la mamona inspiración viene a mi.**

 **Buueeeno supongo que ya hablé demasiado, ahora quiero decirles que para quienes esperan o siguen esta serie (anda, que son más o menos de 6 personas) que los caps demorarán mucho en escribirse, quizás cuando lleguen mis vacaciones de verano pueda escribir más de seguido y también concentrarme en otros proyectos, tanto afuera como adentro de esta web que se llama FanFiction.**

 **Y así termino este cap, muy bien les mando un saludo y hasta la próxima.**


	2. Capitulo 2

La granja de los Yagers fue completamente destruida, pedazos del granero estaban dispersos por todos lados, había partes del jardín las cuales estaban quemándose y la casa de Cade estaba a nada de caerse con cimientos y todo.

Ahora mismo Cade, Sam, Brains y Joshua estaban dentro de un blindado, acompañados por William Lennox, y otros soldados.

-…Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi granja…- murmuró Cade quien estaba cabizbajo en su asiento-…Y también por lo que le hiciste a los niños…-

-¿Niños?... ¿Hablas de Seenthry y lo demás híbridos?... Ellos no son niños, amigo, ellos son armas vivientes… Bueno eso si caen en manos equivocadas- responde William viendo a Cade directamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo las del gobierno?- dijo Cade para luego callar sus palabras.

Entonces Sam, quien estaba mirando por la ventana del blindado dijo:

-William, sabes que podías venir a buscar a Seenthry y los demás de una manera… Más pacífica, ¿verdad?- sin despegar la mirada de la ventanilla.

-Recibí órdenes de arriba Sam, no tuve otra opción- aclaró Lennox con cierta rigidez en sus palabras.

-…¿Conoces a este tipo?- preguntó Cade.

-Larga historia…- suspira Sam para luego volver a su conversación con William- ¿De arriba?... Vamos William puedes decirme quien ordenó todo esto hermano, ¿Fue el Pentágono?, ¿La Casa Blanca?, ¿Quién?-

-Si supiera te lo diría, pero no nos dieron información de quien fue el que ordenó todo esto… Solo sabemos que quiere a N.E.S.T de vuelta en el mapa… Por eso es que hicimos lo que hicimos- responde William para que así Sam dejara de indagar sobre el asunto.

-¿N.E.S.T?, ¿No que N.E.S.T estaba muerto?- exclamó Brains con intriga en su forma de hablar.

-Así era, hasta hace poco…-respondió William.

-Oigan, todo este asunto es muy interesante y todo, ¿no?, pero solo tengo una duda; ¡¿Por qué demonios estamos dentro de un maldito blindado militar?!- gritó Joshua totalmente furiosos.

-Eso es fácil, también nos pidieron que a todos los civiles que saben sobre la existencia de los cybertronianos nos los llevemos, es por eso que lo tenemos dentro de este blindado, Joshua- explicó William.

-Esa frase también entra para los que…¡¿En realidad son cybertronianos?!-

-Brains, llevas más de diez años en la Tierra, prácticamente te convertiste en mitad cybetroniano y mitad civil terrestre, así que tu también vienes con nosotros…. Mira Sam, te lo explicaré de este modo, cuando esos chicos pusieron un pie en la Tierra, todo se fue al demonio, ya que ahora está a punto de suceder lo sucedió hace más de 18 años. Los Decepticons volverán. Atacarán la Tierra y no se detendrán hasta que cada uno de esos chicos que están en el otro camión haya muerto a manos de Megatron y sus subordinados. No soy el malo Sam, ninguno de nosotros lo es. Por el bien de esos muchachos, tenemos que llevarlos lejos. En un lugar en el cual los Decepticons no los encuentren, y donde estén sanos y salvo-

Y entonces Sam, en un ataque de ira, grita:

-¡¿Sanos y salvos?! ¡¿Haz visto como tus hombres dejaron a Hide y a Seenthry?! –

-¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Por Dios Sam, crees que me gustó ver sufrir así a mi sobrino!- gritó Lennox con una rabia inhumana en su ser-…Si no interveníamos nosotros, lo iba a hacer el gobierno, y tú sabes bien lo que iba a pasar si sucedía eso…-

Y desde allí en más, nadie de los presentes en el vehículo soltó una sola palabra. Por lo menos no hasta que Lennox recibió una comunicación por un aparato posado en su oreja.

-…Aquí Lennox, ¿Qué sucede Sargento?...- preguntó el uniformado después de posar su dedo índice sobre el comunicador.

Los próximos 5 segundos que pasaron con Lennox asintiendo y soltando de vez en cuando un "Si", "Ajá", "Entiendo" antes de terminar la comunicación.

-Bueno... Hide está inconsciente, pero Seenthry… Al parecer entró en un estado de coma, apenas lleguemos a la base lo pondremos en atención médica al igual que Hide- murmuró el Mayor tratando de mantener la compostura.

-¿Qué hay Bumblebee?- preguntó Sam, seguido de Cade quien dijo:

-¿Y Rachet?-.

-Ellos dos están bien, recién me informaron que trataron de escapar…Pobres…- suspiró Lennox mientras miraba por la ventanilla desde su asiento.

-Como sepa que tus hombres le hicieron algo a mi ahijado, te mato William- gruñó Sam, pero William se atajó diciendo:

-Yo lo decía por mis hombres… Si tan solo Bumblebee, que es el menor, tiene la fuerza de unos 10 hombres, imagínate a él y a Rachet juntos contra un puñado de soldados, ambos acabarían con mis muchachos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- explicó el uniformado con una sonrisa en su rostro, entonces el Mayor tomó una buena cantidad de aire y dijo:

-Se que ustedes están muy preocupados por esos chicos… Sam… Y, ¿Cade, no?- preguntó Lennox a lo cual, el nombrado, respondió con un firme "Si".

-Pero yo les prometo desde ahora en adelante, que si, ya sea el gobierno. O los Decepticons, les ponen una mano sobre esos niños… Pagarán muy caro- dijo William con firmeza ante sus palabras.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?- preguntó Cade, entonces Sam, quien estaba su lado dijo:

-Si el hombre que tengo al frente… sigue siendo el mismo que conocí hace años… Puedes dar plena confianza en él… Aunque no lo parezca-

Entonces, Cade comparte miradas con William Lennox, y asiente con la cabeza, mientras murmura las palabras "De acuerdo".

-¿Y ahora que?, ¿Nos llevarán al Área 51?- preguntó Joshua ajeno a la situación que pasaba al alrededor.

-No- negó Lennox- Los llevaremos a un lugar aún más desconocido que ese- aclaró el uniformado mientras veía a Joyce.

-Uuuuh- soltó Joshua con cierta curiosidad.

Entonces Brains quien estaba con la vista fija en la ventana dijo:

-Si, si, si, claro, si con "Aún más desconocido", te refieres a que su existencia solo lo saben el ex-presidente Barak Obama, el jefe de la O.N.U, el del F.B.I, la Representante de Los Estados Unidos, y claro los Autobots, por supuesto, es un lugar "desconocido"- dijo Brains con ese humorístico tono que tiene.

-¿Y hablando de Autobots?, ¿Dónde está el gordo, el pandillero y el samurái?- preguntó Brains, tras fijar su mirada en Lennox.

-Están en un camión de carga, apagamos su sistema de energon por unas horas para que no nos den problema en la operación, supongo que para cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino ya estarán bien- respondió el Mayor.

Así mismo, un soldado que iba de copiloto recibe un mensaje, escuchándolo de principio a fin; para luego decir:

-Señor Lennox, el Capitán Epps acaba de informar que el avión de trasporte acaba de aterrizar y nos estará esperando en el aeropuerto de Dallas-

-Recibido soldado- dijo Lennox para luego apretar un botón en el comunicador de su oreja y empezar a dar órdenes a todos los soldados.

-Quiero al camión con los tres Autobots en el medio de la formación, tres jeeps al frente, dos buggies y dos jeeps más a los lados del camión y el resto en la retaguardia. Unidades aéreas arriba de nosotros, si notan algo raro repórtenlo de inmediato, cambio y fuera-

Y tal cual en el orden que lo dijo, todos los vehículos fueron reagrupándose hasta lograr un alargado convoy militar.

-Jejeje, se ve que están bien adiestrados- dijo Brains mientras miraba por las ventanillas.

-Debo admitir que es sumamente impresionante- susurró Joshua.

-Si las cosas marchan bien llegaremos a nuestro destino en unas dos horas como máximo- explicó Lennox mirando por el parabrisas la larga ruta que se extendía por el horizonte para luego suspirar:

-Será un largo viaje…-

* * *

 _-Transformers 3 Soundtrack #2: Sentinel Prime-_

La noche ya había caído, y las hermosas luces de la ciudad de Dallas iluminaban todo el cielo que la rodeaba. Pero la noche no estaba sola, ya que en la punta del edificio más alto de la ciudad, yacía un joven muchacho que miraba con indiferencia el gran y maravilloso paisaje urbano que se apreciaba desde esas alturas.

Un suspiro sale de sus labios, un profundo pensamiento pasa por su mente y una preocupación muy grande es la que carga en sus hombros en estos momentos. Detrás de él, un muchacho mucho más joven alza su voz diciendo:

-Ya es la hora, Sen-

El muchacho igual de indiferente, responde con un inerte: "-Si-"

A la vez que se pone de pie, dejando ver su llamativa vestimenta color rojo que combinaba con sus ojos carentes de vida y su pelo. Quedando inmóvil unos segundos, fija su vista en toda la ciudad por ultima vez.

-Tú adelántate... yo los alcanzaré- ordenó el chico con una voz fría y sin vida haciendo que el otro joven obedezca sin siquiera rechistar.

El muchacho lentamente tomó aire, y citó estas palabras:

-"Nosotros solo fuimos tres dioses... Tres dioses iguales que luchaban por causas diferentes"... Dos de ellos cayeron, pero solo uno murió dando su vida por una causa justa-

Terminando por lanzarse de la punta de ese gran edificio.

El viento arremetía con una fuerza que revolvía los pelo de aquel muchacho que mantenía la vista fija en el suelo que lo recibiría en pedazos.

Pero una estela celeste empezó a envolver su cuerpo. sin miedo alguno, el joven ni se inmutaba y dejaba que su cuerpo sea consumido por ese brillo, hasta convertirse en un cuerpo de luz, del cual un brazo metálico emergió y se sujetó muy fuerte al edificio que a su lado estaba.

El cuerpo de un imponente robot rojo se hizo visible, el cual empezó a deslizarse por ese gran edificio dejando un rastro de ventanas y concreto destruido; El suelo ya estaba a pocos metros de él, y sin siquiera pensarlo se separó del edificio de un empujón, aterrizando en el suelo y transformándose en un camión de bomberos rojo, que encendiendo una sirena de luces brillantes, empezó a mezclarse con los demás vehículos.

Perdiéndose por completo entre las calles de aquella gran ciudad.


End file.
